


Playing Favorites

by Rosey_Writes



Series: Rosey's 2018 Kinktober [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Biting, Butt Plugs, Consort!Lance, Lance is horny pt 2, Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, Marking, Royal Consort Lance, Spacecraft Sex, They do genuinely love each other in this universe, gets really sweet at the end, or whatever the space equivalent to car sex is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Writes/pseuds/Rosey_Writes
Summary: It was no secret that the Crown Prince played favorites.From everything from chefs to sparring partners, commanders to his own bodyguards.So it made sense that he’d have a favorite bed partner.And it wasn’t his betrothed.





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually keeping up with Kinktober?? Say it ain't so!
> 
> ~~Now if only I could do the same for Inktober...~~
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> 10/2 = Biting/Marking | Begging

It was no secret that the Crown Prince played favorites.

From everything from chefs to sparring partners, commanders to his own bodyguards.

So it made sense that he’d have a favorite bed partner.

And it wasn’t his betrothed.

Oh no. If anyone wanted to find Prince Lotor, they’d find themselves with a daunting task, for if he wasn’t in his own room or in the room of his consort, then the one seeking him would have to scour every dark corner of his palace or warship -- whichever he happened to be occupying -- to even have a hope of glimpsing either of them.

Such was the case now, several of his commanders going about calling for him so that they could hold a war meeting. He couldn’t hear them, though… or rather, he ignored them expertly as he nipped and sucked along the smooth skin of his consort’s neck, relishing in the little noises he made. Thankfully, none of the commanders could hear him from where they were currently concealed: in the cockpit of Lotor’s fighter.

Lotor hummed softly against the skin, feeling the desperate fingers grasping and tugging at his uniform. He chuckled and groped a perfectly rounded ass cheek, making sure to dig his talons in just so to make his lover keen and press against him. “L-Lotor… Your Highness… pleeeease…”

Oh, that sweet melodious whine. He wanted to record that voice and play it on repeat whenever his duties pulled him away from the warm body he always craved.

Amusement danced in his eyes, spreading into a mischievous grin across his lips. “Now, Lance, you know I’m already running late as it is. I should probably even go soon.”

A soft whine, and immediately, Lotor felt Lance's lips against his in a desperate kiss, his hips pressing harder against Lotor to grind against the prince’s arousal as well as make his own arousal known. Lotor didn’t even have to glance down to know that Lance’s cock was straining against what little fabric gave him a semblance of decency -- just enough for him to strut about Lotor’s palace or warship to show visitors and underlings alike what Lotor had and that they could never even touch. _I have to thank whoever designed his clothes… They make things **so** incredibly easy…_

Lotor had enough good grace to hum into the kiss, even grinding back against Lance to draw even more sweet noises from those parted lips as a soft, wavering voice pushed past them. “Please don’t go… Please don’t leave me like this…”

It was all he could do to just sit back and seem to think it over, even shutting his eyes to make it seem like he had to seriously contemplate his answer. The corner of his mouth twitched with the beginnings of another smirk as he felt Lance pepper kisses over his cheeks, along his jaw, and even down his neck. A moment of hesitation from his consort… and then his breath was hot on a long, tapered ear.

Even Lotor couldn’t help but shudder at the tiny nibbles Lance worked along the thin skin, Lance expertly working the line between light pain and fleeting pleasure that he knew Lotor craved. Taloned hands gripped even tighter at the ass within them and drew a shuddering moan from the smaller man. Those closeness of his breath and the softness of his voice… having them right on his ear made Lotor strain against his uniform.

Lotor’s expression gradually morphed into a smirk, lightly holding and tugging at the golden choker around Lance’s slender neck. That light pressure was enough to draw Lance back, Lotor smirking even wider when he saw him worrying his lower lip in his teeth as he felt his hands gripping desperately at the fabric of his shoulders. Such an obedient boy…

Lotor’s hand came up and cupped Lance’s face tenderly, running his thumb over the soft curve of his cheekbone as his deep blue eyes drifted shut and he nuzzled into his touch. He leaned Lance just a little closer, his voice a deep purr now. “Always such a good boy for me. If my good, obedient boy can promise to not make a mess of things, he can continue with what he needs.”

Lance practically trilled in gratitude, kissing Lotor’s palm as his eyes fluttered open. They were already hazed with need, a need that became more apparent as his hands slid to the front of his uniform and slowly pulled down the near-invisible zipper hidden near the swell of his Adam’s apple. Lotor relaxed back and watched Lance work with no small amount of pride as to how well he had trained Lance in how to please him and in how well Lance abided by his training.

The front of his uniform was soon open, Lance not even standing on ceremony as he eased Lotor’s cock from under his undergarment. Delicate fingers stroked the heated flesh with feather-light touches as their eyes met. Lavender watched icy blue intently, Lance reaching down and moving the fabric near his ass aside. Lotor didn’t even need to see exactly what was happening to know what he was doing, Lance’s beautiful features contorting in the slightest bit of pleasure as he eased the jeweled plug out slowly.

Yet another person Lotor had to thank was the person who invented that wonderful little toy, which made these lusty escapades possible without harming his favorite lover.

His _only_ lover, really, with how much he ignored any others in favor of having these moments with Lance.

The plug was placed above the control console without Lance even having to look behind him, so familiar with this song and dance as he pressed against Lotor and settled right against the tapered tip of his cock. He easily sank down onto it, his heavy breaths and desperate moans punctuated each time he worked a new set of ridges in. His face rested against Lotor’s chest for better support, nearly purring in pleasure as Lotor ran a fingernail up and down his back and taking it as encouragement to sink even further.

An especially loud moan rolled from deep inside Lance’s chest once he took the last bit of Lotor’s cock into his greedy asshole, the top inch now pressing against his prostate. Lotor took over from there, his hands gripping his hips and moving Lance in a steady rhythm. Lance howled in pleasure with each press against that wonderful spot deep within his channel, leaning back with his hands on Lotor’s knees to let Lotor watch what he was doing to him.

There was a distinct bump in Lance’s otherwise taut stomach each time Lotor was buried inside of him, and it drove Lotor to go just a _little_ faster and a _little_ harder each time he saw it, reducing his consort to a mess of lurid moans and desperate chanting of his name. Those sapphires that Lotor so loved to gaze into were completely encompassed by the midnight black of his pupils and barely visible behind heavy lids.

What got Lotor’s attention the most -- and what riled him up even further -- was the marks dotting his neck and chest, some fresh and others faded, some the same rounded shape of his bite and others deep bruises left by small nips and harsh sucks, but all carrying the same message from Lotor to anyone who dared try to get close to _his_ lover.

_**MINE.** _

Lotor’s hips snapped upwards harshly, clearly catching Lance off guard as his eyes widened, his hands clasped around the open flaps of his uniform, and he let loose an unabashed howl of a moan that carried Lotor’s name as his walls clenched and he came hard. The suddenness of it drew out Lotor’s orgasm as well, holding still as he groaned into the air and painted Lance’s walls white with his seed.

As soon as he gained his senses again, he noticed that Lance had followed his instructions to the letter: he had kept from getting a mess on Lotor by not freeing his own cock from the constricting fabric of his attire. Lotor crooned to him, helping bring him back down from his high as gentle talons ran along his scalp.

“That’s my good Lance. Now.. I’ll go to that meeting, and if you can keep yourself from pleasuring yourself and keep all of my little ‘gift’ to you inside of you until I get back, I promise I’ll reward you with whatever your heart desires..”

Lance nods sleepily, a warm smile crossing his lips as he leans forward and steals a tender kiss even as he grabbed his plug again. “Simply having more time with you is enough for me… Lotor…”

Lotor matched that smile with one of his own, meeting that kiss just as tenderly as they both work to fix each other’s appearances.

Maybe somewhere out there… in some other universe… there was the possibility that he could have married the man who held his heart as tenderly as they held each other in this moment…

But he was here, and his reality was different.

So he would simply keep playing favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to [Sapphire Eyes'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156655) end notes for disclaimer concerning Kinktober. Love you all~


End file.
